Persevere
by anime girl4
Summary: Crossover with Harry Potter. Sirius Black is given the chance to save his soul. But will the cost be too high? And where does Inuyasha and company come in? Well...
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:**  Inuyasha and Harry Potter belong to Rumiko Takahashi and JK Rowling.  I am merely borrowing them for my creative and imaginative cravings.  ^_^

**Title:**  Persevere

**(**_Warning:  Order of the __Phoenix_ spoilers ahead.  Happy reading!  ^_^_**)**_

**Chapter One**

Death.  The afterlife.  The spirit world.    All different terms that have caused so much speculation and controversy.  And the only thing he could say about it was that…it was boring.

At least Sirius Black THOUGHT he was dead.  He wasn't actually too clear on the matter.  He couldn't quite remember how he had ended up wherever he was in the first place.  He remembered fighting with his wand and then someone had hit him with a spell.  But why had he been fighting in the first place?  He couldn't seem to remember anything that had happened within the last day or so.  It was important but everything seemed so fuzzy.  He tried to focus on the last thing he could remember.   He'd heard the echo of a triumphant laugh and a desperate yell before he'd ended up where he was now.

But where **was** he?  He tried to focus on his surroundings.  All around him there seemed to be a sort of emptiness.  But farther to his right there was a patch of…darkness.  He couldn't explain it, but it gave off a terrible feeling of dread.  And he could hear echoes…voices.  But he couldn't discern what, if anything at all, was being said.  

Sirius strained to move his head in the other direction.  For some reason he couldn't move anything below his neck.  And he felt an odd sort of…pulling -- as though something was being taken from him.  One thing he was sure of, however, was that he didn't like the sensation. 

With a sigh, he chose not to dwell too long on that uncomfortable feeling and continued trying to get a view of his left.  His dark hair fell in his face and he groaned in annoyance.  He couldn't even move his hands!  He started to blow his hair out of the way and then froze.

He had dark hair…like Bellatrix.  And it all came back to him in a rush of emotion; The Department of Mysteries, the fight with the Death Eaters, his** duel with Bellatrix, and him being hit…then he'd fallen into the archway -- the archway that had the voices of the dead coming from it.  **

He closed his eyes as various feelings assaulted him.  What would happen to him now?  Was this all that death was?  He felt himself scowl with bitter resentment.  It seemed he'd traded a life of imprisonment for an afterlife suffering the same fate.

But what of what he'd left behind?  Harry…Remus…everyone in the Order.  Were they all right?  He was suddenly assaulted with overwhelming feelings of anxiety and loss.  What if Harry was hurt?  He'd barely been able to spend any time with his godson, his best friend's son, before it was all taken away from him.  WHY?!

He began to thrash his head form side to side, hoping, wishing, that somehow his body would respond and he'd be able to break free from whatever sort of prison he was in.  Sirius felt his anger bubbling up and he didn't feel particularly inclined to appease it.  

"What did I do?  Huh?  What did I do to deserve this?!  You stupid, idiotic, pathetic…"  He continued his stream of insults directed at no one in particular, all the while trying to move around.

He wasn't exactly prepared for the moment when someone actually responded to him.  "Is that anyway to treat someone who hasn't seen you for nearly two decades?"

Sirius felt his eyes widen and his head snapped in the direction the voice had come from.  He hadn't heard that voice in so long…since before he'd left his parents' house.  It couldn't be…

The dark eyes and hair that mirrored his own in many ways, and that mischievous grin -- there was no denying it, it was him.  Sirius began to stutter out of shock and disbelief.  "Oh my God.  How?  I mean…Where did-"   

"You always were too inquisitive, cousin."  He was chuckling slightly and Sirius couldn't help but think how much he'd missed that laugh.

Sirius grinned a bit.  "Yeah, and you were always there egging me on."  His face clouded suddenly.  "But I wasn't there…not when you needed me.  I'm always too late.  I'm sor-"

"Don't even say it, cousin.  You've had enough misplaced guilt in your life as it is.  You were in Azkaban.  Besides, I didn't really do anything to help you.  I was beginning to believe it was true.  I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness." 

Sirius smiled ironically.  "It looks like we've both got guilt stacked up."  

His cousin chuckled a bit but stopped as Sirius began regarding him closely.   Sirius inhaled slowly.  "I must be going insane.  I'm dead and stuck in some dark hole of doom talking to my deceased cousin who's probably just some figment of my imagination."

His cousin grinned wryly and Sirius cleared his throat to cover up his embarrassment.  Had he just said that out loud?  

"You're not going crazy, Sirius.  Don't jump so quickly to conclusions."  His cousin walked over (Sirius couldn't think of **what** he could be walking on though, since it looked like nothing was there) and knelt down next to him.  "Although it's not every day you get to talk to the dead."

Sirius felt his face drop.  He had hoped… "So I really am dead then."

His cousin shook his head.  "You're jumping to conclusions again, Sirius."

Sirius' face brightened.  Could it be?  He could still go back… but to what?  A life trapped in his mother's house?  A life forever hiding and being hated by most of the wizarding community?  It would be so much easier to just let go…

He felt his neck grow colder and he panicked.  His cousin seemed to notice his expression and glanced worriedly at his neck.  "Sirius, you can't let go.  Not yet.  You can't give up!  Think of what you have now…of what you had."

Sirius glared at him.  What did he have?  He'd spend twelve years in a living hell and the next three years on the run and in hiding.  Almost all of his world wanted him dead anyway, except a few like those in the Order and Harry…Harry…

The cold started to ebb away and Sirius focused on the feeling that he had when he thought of Harry -- a feeling of being wanted and important to someone again.  Harry… If he'd been able to have a son of his own, Harry was exactly what he would have wished for.

He blinked when he felt a warm feeling on his forehead and he realized his cousin had put his hand there.  "Good job, Sirius."

Sirius was panting and he looked in his cousin's eyes.  "What's happening to me?"

His cousin suddenly looked sad and Sirius groaned.  That couldn't be a good sign.  "You're going to die, Sirius."

Sirius frowned.  "But then what was the point of you telling me not to 'let go.'"

"You can't die here."  Sirius raised an eyebrow at this.  His cousin knew the 'And that means what?' look and he grinned a bit before continuing.  "Do you remember how you got here, Sirius?"  

He thought for a moment before answering.  "I was hit and fell through an archway.  It had a veil over it and there were…voices coming from it."  He gestured with his head to the right.  "A lot like those.  I presumed they were from the dead."

His cousin nodded gravely.  "You're right about that.  But I don't think you know what it is you fell through.  Or what you could start because of it."  Sirius bit his lip.  "That archway was used in ancient times -- even before any of the schools had started.  The most powerful witches and wizards created a connection to the after life…and used it for punishment.  Only the most despicable people, those who had committed crimes so heinous, were sent here.  That-" He pointed towards the 'patch of darkness.'  "-is where they are…and where you could go if you die here."

Sirius gulped.  He would be spending eternity in a place full of…he didn't want to think of who could be there.  Images of evil mini Voldemort's kept popping up in his head and he shuddered at the thought.  One was terrible enough as it was. The feeling emitting from the darkness was even horrible.  He bit his lip again.  Something didn't seem right though.  "But why are you here?  And why are you acting like something catastrophic is going to happen?" 

His cousin smiled sadly.  "Well first off, I'm here because I care about you."  Sirius winced guiltily.  He hadn't meant to sound so unfeeling.  He was too brash in what he said at times.  "And secondly, something 'catastrophic' **could** happen if you die here."

"What does that-"

His cousin held up his hand and Sirius quieted.  "As I was saying before, the archway was created in ancient times…but something went wrong.  The archway started to attract people towards it."

Sirius' brow furrowed.  "How could it do that?"

"The people who had been condemned, their souls, had gained power within the archway.  They started taking the souls of people, children even, to make their power grow in an attempt to escape their prison.  The kind of power they were beginning to wield would be deadly once fully unleashed in the mortal realm."  

Sirius looked over to his right in disbelief.  All that 'power' was being contained in a single space?  He was brimming with questions but his cousin wasn't finished.  "Thankfully the creators noticed it before it was too late and managed to seal it with the veil that you described.  But…Sirius, if you die here, your soul will be taken by _them.  The balance that was provided will be offset."_

Sirius felt as though he'd just been plunged into freezing waters.  "Does that mean the archway will start…'attracting' people again."

His cousin nodded.  "And I'm not sure if it could be stopped this time.  Plus, there are forces that could use such a power to their advantage."

Sirius knew who he was speaking of without a second thought.  "Voldemort."

"Yes."  His cousin raked his hand through his hair, an obvious sign of nervousness.   "Sirius, I was sent to guide your soul to where it belongs so that that wouldn't happen but…I can't."

Sirius' head snapped sharply in his direction.  "What?  Why?"

"You're missing part of your soul."  Sirius just blinked.  HUH?  "I can't guide your soul when a part of it isn't even present.  And even if _they get just a part of your soul, the balance will still tip." _

"So that's it then?"  Sirius didn't want to believe it.  He COULDN"T believe it. 

His cousin shook his head firmly.  "No, I'm not going to give up.  There's still a chance you can be saved and this whole thing can be avoided.  But it's only if you're willing to go through with it."

Sirius sighed heavily, but his cousin's voice, so full of determination, was somewhat inspiring to him.   "Whatever it is I'll do it." 

His cousin smiled.  "Good.  Now, you're going to have to do what I say and just trust me."  Sirius nodded and his cousin's face grew more serious and concentrated.  "Sirius, I need you to relax and not fight what I'm about to do.  Trust me.  Everything will be fine."

Sirius nodded, and despite the mandate to 'relax', he braced himself.  Nothing happened at first and he was about to ask what was wrong when it hit him.  His neck started to grow cold again.  Oh God!  He was losing his soul.  He was going to be lost forever.  The veil would disappear and-

"SIRIUS!  Concentrate!"  The sharp yell from his cousin surprised him.  This was supposed to happen?  What if he lost his soul?  

'_Trust me.'_  He DID have faith in his cousin.  Sirius gritted his teeth at that thought and tried to focus on not panicking.  The sensations felt so strange.  It was painful and yet…not.  He felt a strange urge to let go and yet he was afraid that he would lose something.  He had no feeling left now and he snapped his eyes shut.  He just felt lost now, as though he was just drifting and had no purpose and…wait…how come he could feel again?

He opened his eyes and realized that he was 'standing' like his cousin was.  "What the-?  What is this?"

His cousin looked a bit weaker somehow but otherwise he seemed alright.  "It's a temporary body.  It's like a shell with your soul contained within.  You'll still be able to feel pain and comfort, but you won't need to carry out normal bodily functions like eating."

Sirius flexed his fingers.  It felt so different but as far as he could tell he looked like he had before he fallen through the veil.  He looked appraisingly at his cousin.  "I thought you didn't inherit any of your family's power?"

"I've always had some, it's just that the wizard in me overpowered it."  He grew serious then.  "Now, I've got just enough strength left to send you where I think you can find all the answers you'll need.  The longest I can give you in that form is a year, Sirius.  After that it'll be too late.  Your soul will return here…to _them._"

Sirius nodded.  "Okay.  Where will you send me?"

"My home."  Sirius blinked and then grinned.  He'd caused a lot of…mischief there when he was younger.  His cousin groaned.  "Don't cause them too much trouble, Sirius.  But anyway, I think my wife won't be too shocked.  She's had enough surprises dealing with me."

"I'll behave.  When will you send me?"

"Now, actually."  His cousin formed his hands a certain way and closed his eyes for a moment.  "Alright, get ready now."  

Sirius moved his neck around and then braced himself.  "Sirius?"  He looked at his cousin and was taken aback by his expression.  He looked sad and forlorn.  "Could you tell my family that I love them?  And tell my wife that…its time to let our children know.  Especially my daughter.  She'll be the one that will help you most."

Sirius smiled sadly.  "I'll tell them, Kei.  What was you daughter's name again?"

"Kagome…Kagome Higurashi."   

**Author's Notes:**  Many a thank you to you for having read through the first chapter.  Feedback is most appreciated so click on the little review button.  ^_^

But anyway, I had started an Inuyasha/Harry Potter fic about two years ago, but it's been abandoned due to The Order of the Phoenix and neglect.  But from continual reviews (thank you everyone!!), a love of Rowling and Takahashi's work, and a need to see more of Sirius, I've started **Persevere**.

So I hope you'll stick around for the wild ride ahead!  There'll be romance, drama, comedy, action, angst (Poor Harry…I'm going to torture that poor boy), and all that other great stuff.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:**  Inuyasha and Harry Potter belong to Rumiko Takahashi and JK Rowling.  I am merely borrowing them for my creative and imaginative cravings.  ^_^

**Title:**  Persevere

**Chapter Two**

She waited in silence.  Her fingernails dug into her skin as she scanned the surrounding area.  There was only a light breeze, so she would be able to hear any movements relatively well.  But then again, that was more of an advantage to HIM.  

Again her eyes flicked in each direction.  If she moved too quickly, it would be too late.  It was all a matter of choosing the right moment.  She heard a snap and nearly jumped.  She almost laughed out loud when she saw what had made the sound.  A mouse.  Just a mouse.  She breathed out and shook her head at how uptight she had become.  Well, it was now or never.  Adjusting her pack, Kagome Higurashi counted to three before making a mad dash towards the well some feet away.

She smiled triumphantly as she entered the clearing and no one tried to stop her.  It seemed her little ruse had worked.  Just a few more strides and she'd be in the well!  

She should have known not to be too confident.  

She was mere seconds from reaching the path to her home when a red blur leapt into her way.  She made a small squeak in surprise and attempted to stop.  Unfortunately, the 'red blur' was too close to her and she ran right smack into it -- or rather into him.  She winced as her forehead connected with his chest and she would have fallen had he not grabbed her elbows and steadied her.

Rubbing her forehead, she glared at the perpetrator.  "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha returned her glare with a look of his own.  "You thought you'd get away, huh?"  He held up a blue tee-shirt and looked pointedly at it.

Kagome just put on an innocent face and took the article out of his hands.  Inside she was cursing her luck.  She'd left the shirt in Kaede's hut in the hope that Inuyasha wouldn't notice she was gone.  Glancing at his face she cursed his nose as well.  His sense of smell was not fair!  "I almost forgot that.  Good thing you found it."

Inuyasha just looked at her doubtfully and scoffed.  "Feh.  Whatever.  Now, come on.  Sango's heard rumors of a strong youkai that appeared in the Northern Mountains.  It might be a shard so let's get going!" 

He grabbed her wrist gently to lead her back to the village but Kagome planted her feet firmly.  "Not now, Inuyasha.  I need to go home for a day or two."

Inuyasha turned around and frowned.  "Hell no!  That jerk Naraku's going to get ahead of us if we don't move quickly."

Kagome sighed.  "I need to go home Inuyasha.  I'm just not in the mood to fight and I really don't want to have to say 'it.'"  She REALLY didn't want this now.  She was just so tired, especially after last night's dreams.  It always happened at this time of the year.  The shrine…his body…dead…She shut her eyes for a moment and shuddered slightly as she recalled it.

She didn't realize that the hanyou, who had become wary at the prospect of her saying 'it', narrowed two golden eyes the moment she trembled.  Besides, she was too surprised to notice anything else when Inuyasha actually let go of her wrist.  "You better be back in two days or I swear I'll be dragging your ass back here!"

Kagome felt her eyes widen.  She hadn't really expected him to relent.  Normally it took three 'sits' at a minimum before she could get out of the Feudal Era.  She blurted out what she was thinking too quickly.  "What's wrong with you?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  "What the hell do you mean what's wrong with me?  Didn't you just say you **had to go home?"**

Kagome felt her temper rising.  He didn't have to snap at her for a simple question!  "It's was just a question!  Geez!  It's just weird that you're being so nice."

Inuyasha looked a little angry and Kagome mentally hit herself.  That had sounded a bit mean.  She knew Inuyasha cared for her in his own way.  It was just sometimes he got her so mad!  Her thoughts were interrupted as Inuyasha answered her sounding irritated.  "I'm not trying to be nice, stupid!  You're just too distracted to locate any shard, so hurry up and get this over with."

Kagome bit her tongue to stop herself from yelling a retort at him.  She just wanted to go home now.  "Fine.  I'll be back in two days."  Kagome turned around and quickly leapt into the well, leaving the hanyou behind her. 

Inuyasha stared at the well for a few moments after Kagome left and then glanced at the hand that had encircled her wrist.  His hand closed in a fist.  Damn it!  Something was wrong with her, and she wasn't telling anyone.  It had started two nights ago when she'd woken up periodically sweating and panting as though she'd been running.  Then last night the same thing had happened and she'd screamed -- loud enough that it had woken up everyone.  But that wasn't what struck him most.

It was the fear.  There had been a wild and scared look in her eyes every time she'd woken up.  Inuyasha bared his teeth a bit, unconsciously.  It had to be something bad to shake Kagome up that much.  And he didn't like seeing her like that.  

He glanced at the well before heading slowly back to the village.  Whatever the hell it was, he'd find out.

*   *   *

Kagome landed at the bottom of the well and felt the familiar pull as she was swept into the stream of time.  She sighed and looked at her wrist.  What was up with Inuyasha?  It was just weird how he had acted so…nice.  Of course he had gone and ruined it by calling her stupid but…

Did he know about the dreams she'd been having?  Now that she'd thought about it, everyone had been staring at her strangely that morning.  Sango had even asked her if everything was alright…but they couldn't know, could they?  

She bit her lip and just prayed that she hadn't been talking in her sleep or something.  This was a matter she didn't want them to be involved in.  It was too personal.  Besides, she didn't want them to look at her with pity.  Sighing again she glanced down by her feet and frowned.

Why hadn't she appeared in her time yet?  She looked around her and her frown deepened.  She'd been in the passage for way too long.  Was something wrong?  She felt a small seed of panic beginning to bud and immediately repressed it.

It would do her no good if she panicked.  Again she looked around her, this time slower, and tried to find anything that could be the cause of the problem.  It all seemed the same…

She froze suddenly as she heard a crack that seemed to echo all around her.  She looked around to try to find the source when a light flashed -- practically blinding her.  Dazedly, she blinked rapidly as she tried to get her sight back on track when something heavy hit her dead on.

She nearly screamed as she realized that it was a body.  In fact, she WOULD have screamed had the passage not chosen that moment to reactivate.  Kagome and the 'body' collided rather forcibly with the bottom of the well in her time.

Rubbing her head in pain for the second time in less than ten minutes, Kagome sat up and warily looked at the person lying next to her.  He was a middle aged man with long dark hair.  Looking closer, Kagome realized that he wasn't moving.  Wariness turned into worry and she reached for his wrist to check his pulse.  

None.  She looked sorrowfully at him and at the same time wondered how on earth this poor man had ended up in the time passage with her.  Were there other places connected with time travel other than the well?  She'd never really considered it…she hadn't ever really thought about WHY she could travel in the first place.  

She shook herself and mentally reprimanded her thoughts.  A deceased man was at the bottom of her well in her shrine and all she was doing was daydreaming.  Shaking her head, she moved to rise and call for help…that is until the man, the presumably DEAD man, began to move next to her.  She turned her head slowly and felt her eyes widen.

The man had started to sit up and rubbed his forehead methodically.  "Damn…thanks a lot Kei…"

He was speaking in English and Kagome understood most of what he'd said.  Her father had spoken English frequently.  For some reason, he had deemed it mandatory that his children should know it as well.  However, Kagome hadn't used the language outside of school for several years.  

She was taken out of her musings as the man turned toward her and froze for a moment before some sort of comprehension seemed to don on him.  He moved as though he meant to stand up and Kagome backed against the edge of the well nervously.  The man stopped whatever he was about to do and raised a hand as though to calm her.

"I'm not here to hurt you.  Please don't be afraid."  Kagome blinked in surprise as he spoke in her native language, although it had an obvious accent.  "I need your help.  Please…Kagome-san." 

Kagome felt shocked.  How had a complete stranger known her name?  She narrowed her eyes as she tried to assess whether or not he was a threat.  She could usually tell whether someone's intent was truly good or bad.  It was something that she had just begun to pick up on -- Kaede had said it was most likely a side affect of her miko powers.  She could 'feel' a person more, almost as if she had a small window into the person's soul.  

She closed her eyes and focused her energy on that single purpose.  She found that he was emitting a unique aura.  There was some kind of strange feeling coming from him -- something unknown, yet powerful.  It was also familiar somehow.  But it wasn't something she was afraid of.  And she also felt a feeling of being lost…who was this man?

"Are you alright?"  Her eyes snapped open and she gazed into his dark concerned ones.  Should she trust him?  For some reason she felt that she HAD to…that it was very important.  

She took a shaky breath before she answered him speaking slowly.  "I-I'm fine and I'm willing to hear what it is you have to say.  But first," She pointed upwards.  "let's get out of here."

The man nodded his agreement and once again began to stand up.  Kagome watched him as she moved slowly towards the ladder her Grandpa had placed in the well for her.  She was willing to listen to him, but that didn't mean she was ready to give him her full trust.  

Perhaps it was a good thing that she was watching him so closely because he seemed to be having some sort of trouble.  She watched with a mixture of curiosity and concern as he stood up successfully and then a strained look appeared on his face.  It looked almost as though he was in pain.  She was about to ask what was wrong when he let out a short cry and crumpled to the ground.  

Kagome ran to him quickly, but wasn't sure of what she could do for him.  He didn't have a pulse for goodness sake!  She looked at the ladder and then back at the man and groaned.  Where was Inuyasha when she needed him?

She dragged him towards the ladder and was debating how she could accomplish the seemingly impossible task of getting out the well, when a voice echoed through the silence.  

"Buyo!  Geez, why are you always wandering into here?  It's too creepy."  Kagome recognized Sota's voice and her deduction proved correct when his face emerged at the top of the well.  His face lit up as he saw her.  "--Ah!  Kagome, you're back!"

Kagome felt herself smile involuntarily.  Sometimes she forgot how much she missed her family.  A groan from beside her snapped her attention back to the problem at hand and she yelled up to her brother.  "Sota!  There's someone else with me, but he's unconscious.  I need your help to get him out of here."

Sota looked at the man beside her curiously, but climbed over the edge of the well and down the ladder never the less.  Kagome wasn't sure how they did it, but the two siblings somehow managed to get the man out of the well.  They had a few bumps and bruises but the end result was satisfying enough.

Sota collapsed beside her out of breath and glanced at the stranger.  "So…who is he any way?"

Kagome sighed in frustration.  "I have no clue.  He just appeared in the well and asked for my help.  Then he goes and faints on me!"

"Is he alright?"  Sota edged closer to the man and touched his wrist.  He seemed perplexed at something and moved his fingers around the man's wrist for awhile.  His eyes widened in shock.  "K-Kagome, he's dead!!"

Kagome waved her hands in an attempt to calm him.  "No!  No!  He's not!  I thought the same thing at first too, but he talked to me."

Sota looked at her worriedly and placed a hand on her forehead.  "Are you feeling alright, sis?"

Kagome batted his hand away with annoyance.  "I'm not sick Sota!  I'm telling you he's dead, but he's not!"

Sota looked at her doubtfully and Kagome couldn't really blame him.  Her previous sentence HAD sounded incredibly ridiculous.  But that didn't mean that she wasn't telling the truth.  She'd have to wake the man up somehow in order to prove her point.  But how to do it?

Maybe she could douse him with some water.  That was the 'traditional' way of waking someone up.  But perhaps if she had some fish she could place it on the man and then release Buyo upon him.  She looked down at her cat that had fallen asleep in a lump of fur next to her and rolled her eyes.  Buyo would probably be too lazy to get off his butt for that to work anyway.  

Her plans for a rude awakening were cut short as her mother's voice called from outside. Kagome felt a part of her brighten up at her mother's voice.  She really missed her when she and the others were traipsing around ancient Japan.   "Sota!  Have you found Buyo yet?  Supper is almost ready!"

Sota glanced at Kagome and the man and answered in a shaky voice, "M-Mom, Kagome's back but there's someone else here and I think he's d-dead!

Kagome glared at her brother for his lack of confidence in what she was saying (although a somewhat annoying part of herself reminded her that the man didn't have pulse).  She prayed that her mother wouldn't start panicking, but the sound of feet running dashed away that hope.

The shrine door slid open and her mother stood panting for breath.  "What's happening?  Kagome?"

Kagome heaved the stranger into a sitting position facing her mother.  "He's not dead, Mom.  He was talking to me before he fainted and I think he's in some sort of…Mom?" 

Kagome stared at her mother worriedly.  Her mother's eyes had widened dramatically at the sight of the man's face.  She slowly raised one hand to her mouth and looked between him and Kagome in disbelief.

"I-It can't be!  Sirius!?"

*  *   *

Inuyasha watched as the village was smothered in an amber red.  His place atop Kaede's hut gave him virtually an unobstructed view of the entire village.  He was able to watch over the humans within it and scope for signs of any sort of threat.  He could see and watch over everything.

And yet he couldn't watch over the one person he most wanted to.  For the countless time that night he pounded his hand on the roof of the hut in frustration.  He couldn't figure out what the hell was wrong with Kagome!  He was sure he hadn't done something because his face would have been splattered on the ground if that were the case.  

Hell, he preferred Kagome's 'sit's to the look of…defeat she'd worn before she'd left.  She'd seemed almost depressed for the last few days and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.  And, frankly, it pissed him off.

"Damn it!"  His fist connected once again with the roof and the building actually shook a bit.

He heard an exasperated cry before Kaede's voice reached his ears.  "Inuyasha!  If you hit my roof once more, I shall not hesitate to place a spell on you far more powerful than the beads you wear now expel!"

"Feh!"  Inuyasha didn't deign the old woman any other response, but planned to stop releasing his frustrations on the old building nevertheless.  He'd never hear the end of it if he actually did cause the hut to collapse. 

He returned once again to his musings as the blanket of night surrounded the world.  The smell of food wafted up to his nose, a sign of the dinner that was being prepared.  He was just down to enjoying the sound of crickets when a loud SMACK resounded through the air.  His eyebrow twitched and he didn't need to look in the hut to know what had probably occurred.

Miroku emerged from within the building, testimony that Inuyasha's suspicions were correct.  The perverted monk had been at it yet again.  Miroku turned to look up at Inuyasha and leaned on his staff.  "I thought I would join you outside for some fresh air."

Inuyash scoffed.  "Feh!  You were kicked out, weren't you, ya delinquent monk!"

Miroku shook his head in feigned sadness.  "I didn't expect such cold accusations out here as well."

Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes and resumed a comfortable position.  He expected Miroku to take the hint and go off on his own and was slightly surprised when the monk called up to him again.  "You weren't able to find out what's wrong with her, were you?"

Inuyash sat up quickly.  "What?"

"Kagome-sama.  Something's bothering her.  We've all noticed it."  Miroku sounded genuinely concerned and it didn't surprise Inuyasha.  

They had all become an odd little group.  When something wasn't right with one of them, someone usually noticed.  And if it was bad enough that they all noticed it, even Shippo, it was most likely something serious.  "She said she had to go home.  But I don't know what the hell is wrong.  She didn't tell me anything."

Miroku looked somewhat amused at his frustration.  "Well, you can't force someone to talk."

"Feh!  It would be a hell of a lot easier." Inuyasha grumbled, mostly to himself.

Miroku looked up at the emerging stars for a few moments.  His next words were somewhat quiet.  "You're going to go to her tomorrow, aren't you?"

Inuyasha locked eyes with him for a few seconds and then looked up at the sky.  His silence was answer enough.  

**Author's Notes:  **Well, I hope you've all enjoyed the second chapter.  Not much to say this time.  But Happy Holidays!  I'm not sure if there'll be an update next week.  It gets busy around my house this time of year.  But we shall see…^_^

And a huge thank you to all who reviewed:  

**Eden's Echo, Moon Maiden (**This chapter already answered your question, but anyway, she's going through the well**), The Hidden One (**I love Sirius as well ^_^**), small fry, Hotaru Tomoe (**Thanks for the cookie**), SerinityRules (I hope you'll like it****), Kasumi21 (I was upset when he died as well.  I'm way too emotional.  ^_^ Also this is going to be Inuyasha/Kagome.****), Sango9 (I threw the book also, but I still loved the story.  You don't like Kikyo very much, do you?  ^_^****), and PaigeGirl-nee.         **

Feedback is most welcome and appreciated.  The little review button is calling to you…

^_^


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:**  Inuyasha and Harry Potter belong to Rumiko Takahashi and JK Rowling.  I am merely borrowing them for my creative and imaginative cravings.  ^_^

**Title:**  Persevere

**Chapter Three**

_She was running.  She could feel sweat dripping down the side of her face--evidence of how hot the air was that sweltered in all around her.  And yet she felt an overlying sense of happiness and freedom.  She loved where she was._

_She was running.  Every color was so vivid and bright and birds were making their music all around her.  She could hear people laughing…her mom…her dad…her baby brother…It was all so blissful._

_She was running-- towards something now.  She was looking for something…someone.  But who?  _

_She stopped suddenly in front of a building, but couldn't hear anything.  There were no birds anymore…no laughing.  She opened the door slowly, as though her doom lay behind it._

_She saw darkness.  Slowly her eyes adjusted from stepping into the dark room.  But where was the person she'd been looking for?  Cautiously she went down the steps.  She felt afraid now.  It was too quiet.  _

_She was surprised when she slipped on something wet and fell to the ground.  Had someone spilled his drink?  She brought her hands up from the ground to inspect the liquid on them._

_Red.  Her hands were red.  She was shaking now and then she saw him.  He was in front of the well…blood pouring from him._

_Blood.  It surrounded her.  The scent filling her nostrils. It was covering her hands…her feet... everywhere.  The nausea came and she screamed..._

 Kagome snapped her eyes open and gulped in air.  Clean air…no blood.  She brought a shaky hand up to her forehead and had to remind her self to breath calmly.  The window beside her bed was opened a bit and sunlight filtered through it.  Bright.  No darkness.  No blood.

Kagome rolled off of her bed and stumbled to the door.  She exited her room and went down the hall to the bathroom.  She undressed, fumbling somewhat, and stepped into the shower.  She turned it on hot.  It practically burned her.  But she felt so dirty, as though her skin was still covered blood.  

She took a breath shakily as the room began to fill with steam.  That dream had been the worst.  She hadn't had any physical consequences of her dreams the previous nights.  It was probably because today marked the anniversary of his death.

She squeezed her eyes shut and turned of the water.  It was just a stupid dream.  With a sigh she put a robe on and looked at her reflection in the mirror.  Her eyes looked bloodshot and she had a horrible look on her face.  She needed to calm down!  She had to be strong for her mother and Sota -- especially today!

She took a few more moments before she left the room and again made her way down the hall.  As she passed the room next to her brother's, she froze.  Cautiously she opened the door and peered in.  There was someone occupying an extra futon that had been brought out.

Who could it…the man from the well.  Kagome rolled her eyes at herself.  How could she have forgotten the strangely 'dead, but not dead' man that had appeared in the well the previous day?  She was too forgetful sometimes.

She approached him and kneeled down by the futon.  She observed him critically and checked his pulse.  Once again, nothing.  The man hadn't moved at all since yesterday's incident.

The man whose name was Sirius Black.  How had her mother known who he was?  Her mother had behaved oddly all night after she'd seen him.  She'd told them to bring him inside and then she had retreated to her bedroom.  She'd adamantly refused to answer any of her children's inquiries.  Perhaps if her grandfather were here, he could have helped, but he was at some convention in Kyoto and wouldn't be back for another few days.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she failed to notice when someone entered the room.  When a hand was placed on her shoulder, Kagome jumped in surprise.  She turned around, taking a defensive position.  It was such an automatic response from being chased by demons half the time.

She breathed out when she saw who it was.  "Sota!  Don't scare me like that!"

Sota seemed on the verge of bursting out with laughter and wisely chose to restrain himself when faced with his sister's glare.  "I was just wondering if he'd moved yet.  Are you sure we're not hoarding some dead guy?"

"I know it's hard to believe, Sota," She answered, "But he'll wake up."

Sota regarded the man for a moment and then spoke in a small voice.  "Do you think he's connected to h-him.  I mean, Mom never freaks out except when it involves him.  I-I don't like it when she's like this."

He sounded so sad and lost that Kagome felt her heart lurch.  She reached out her hand and ruffled her brother's hair.  He pulled back in annoyance and Kagome smiled.  "Don't get too worried, Sota.  It'll all turn out for the best.  Now let's get some breakfast and get dressed nicely.  We need to leave in an hour."

Souta grumbled something unintelligible and left the room.  Kagome stood up as well and glanced back at the futon.   

'Just who are you, Sirius Black?'

*  *  *

He was floating somewhere.  There were voices taunting him…whispers to his ears yet they called his attention as much as any yell would.  They were beckoning him forward.  But to what?  They were promising him happiness -- sweet relief from the life he had led.  It was enticing…but he knew the truth.

Sirius Black huddled in the farthest corner of his mind trying to escape the echoes that called after him.  He knew what they were now, although it had taken him awhile after collapsing to realize exactly what was going on.  The voices behind the veil KNEW what Kei had asked him to do.  And they knew if he succeeded, their last chance for freedom would be dashed away.  Had their strength already grown so much that they could affect him in such a way?  

They were determined to get his soul it seemed -- or at least the part of his soul he had.  Sirius glared in the direction of the whispers.  So he was missing part of his soul, huh?  For the life of him he couldn't figure out how he could be missing…a part of himself.  His parents had never said anything to suggest a problem.

But then again, he'd never been on their favorite list.  He tried to remember if his Great Grandfather had ever mentioned anything.  He was one of the members of his family that he'd actually liked and gotten attached to.  He'd been so old and yet he had a strange quiet kindness about him that most of the Black's never had.  He had taken Sirius on a trip to Japan when he was eight.  It was because of his Great Grandfather that he'd met Kei -- and learned of a distant family he'd never known.

He stopped his musings abruptly when he realized that everything was silent within his mind.  It seemed they'd lost the strength to keep their connection.  At least for now.  Sirius sighed and opened his eyes.  He blinked in surprise as he gazed around and realized he was in some sort of bedroom and in a futon.  Was he still dreaming?  Had he even been dreaming in the first place?

Kagome.  Kei's daughter.  He'd met her in…a well, was it?  She must have brought him into this house.  She had her father's eyes, that was for sure.  They were full of compassion.  But she hadn't been carrying a wand.  Was she a witch?  He recalled that Seiko came from a long line of shrine maidens.  Maybe she'd inherited her mother's gift.  

The sound of a door opening downstairs caused him to jump.  He hadn't even realized how quiet the house had been.   They must have all just gotten home.  He heard someone come up the stairs slowly and approach the door.  Sirius tensed nervously.  It wasn't a burglar, was it?

His eyes widened as the door opened and he found himself gazing at a miniature Kei.  Kei's son.  "Sota…"

Sirius spoke out loud without thinking yet again and the boy's eyes widened in panic.  "M-MOMMMM!"

He ran out of the room faster than Sirius thought possible and he cursed under his breath.  How daft was he anyway?  He had to gain Kei's family's trust and all he'd succeeded in doing so far was scaring them out of their wits!

He could hear more footsteps rushing up the stairs and the next moment two people appeared in the doorway:  Kei's daughter, Kagome, and her mother, Seiko.  Sirius fixed his eyes on Seiko only.  She was the one that he'd need to convince.  He'd need to gain her trust first.

She took his stare without flinching and Sirius had to praise her for that.  She most likely still thought him a murderer.  She spoke abruptly and addressed her daughter.  "Kagome, can you please leave us alone for a bit?"  Kagome looked at her mother in shock and opened her mouth to protest.  "Please, Kagome."

The girl sighed and reluctantly retreated from the room.  She shut the door behind her, but Sirius suspected she wouldn't wander too far -- her mother's safety was probably on the forefront of her mind.

Seiko approached the futon where he was laying and sat down.  She looked at him as though trying to see through some sort of façade.  Sirius chuckled a bit.  "Seiko, I'm not here to trick you."

She seemed surprised when he spoke so good naturedly.  "Sirius…I don't understand any of this.  By all rights I **should turn you in at the British Embassy."**

Sirius tipped his head to the side.  "Then why haven't you?"

She spoke quietly.  "Because there's something different about you.  I can sense Kei's presence, his magic aura, all around you."  She balled her hands into fists and stared straight at him suddenly.  "Are you a murderer, Sirius?"

Sirius smiled sadly.  "In a way, I probably am…"  He told her the truth then -- everything…The Fidelius Charm…his idea of making Peter the Secret-Keeper…the night of Peter's betrayal…his imprisonment is Azkaban and eventual escape…the confrontation in the Shrieking Shack…his years on the run…Voldemort…the Order of the Phoenix…his death…and finally what Kei had told him and how he had ended up in the well.

Sirius felt drained as he finished off telling how he'd met Seiko's daughter.  Had so much really happened to him?  And yet, it seemed like things were far from over.  

He looked at Seiko and began to feel nervous.  She had a withdrawn look on her face as though she was going over every word he had told her carefully.  He breathed out in relief when she placed a hand over his own.  "I-It sounds almost impossible Sirius but…I believe you're telling the truth."

Sirius gave her hand a comforting squeeze.  He had yet to relay Kei's message to her.  Today marked the anniversary of his death…his murder.  Why did he have to come today of all days?  He didn't want to put her through any more sadness.  She didn't need a reminder of what she'd lost in her husband. 

"What else is there?"  Sirius blinked in surprise at the unexpected question.  "I know you're not telling me something.  When you spoke about-" She paused for a moment and took in a shaky breath.  "-about Kei…you seemed hesitant.  Please.  I want to know everything."

Sirius nodded after a moment's indecision.  She was stronger than he remembered.  "He told me to give you a message…about your children.  He wants you tell them the truth."

Her eyes widened for a brief moment and then she donned a look of understanding.  "He's right.  I've been too selfish in not telling them."  She got up and went towards the door.  "Would you mind explaining things to them as well?" 

Sirius nodded and she left the room.  He only hoped that Kagome and Souta were ready.

*  *  *

Kagome paced back and forth in front of the door in agitation and nervousness.  WHAT could they be talking about?  They were taking their sweet time, whatever it was.  And her patience was wearing thin.

She heard a creak on the steps and knew what it was without looking.  Sota had been sitting on the steps waiting with as much apprehension as her.  The two shared an understanding silence as they waited for some sort of answers.  

Kagome was just was contenting herself with glaring at the door when said object opened and her mother appeared.  She seemed to have a resigned look about her.

"Kagome, can you come in here with me?  I…We need to tell you something."  Her mother glanced at the steps.  "You come too, Sota."

The two siblings followed their mother into the room and sat down before the strange man that had appeared the previous day.  Kagome shifted nervously where she sat.  There was a strained silence in the room now.  It almost seemed as if her mother and the man weren't sure of what to say -- or perhaps where to start.

Kagome was relieved when the man finally spoke up.  "Well…I guess I should introduce myself to you two to start with.  Kagome, Sota, I'm Sirius Black."

Kagome muttered a polite greeting and her brother echoed her, but her eyes narrowed slightly.  How on earth did he know her name?!  Her mother seemed to read the look on her face because she quickly took over.  "Kagome…Sota…there's something I've never told you two.  Something about who your father was."  

Kagome blinked in surprise.  Her father?  She hadn't expected this situation to have anything to do with him.  "What are you talking about Mom?"

Her mother reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper -- a picture.  She handed it to her and Sota and they peered at it curiously.  It was a picture from years ago.  It was at her temple but things looked slightly different -- older perhaps.  

There were four people within the picture.  A dark haired boy with mysterious eyes had his arm around another boy with incredibly messy hair and glasses.  They both wore similar cocky grins.  There was another young man, slightly older, who was rolling his eyes at the two next to him.  She almost missed the fourth person who was in the background.  It was a girl in a shrine outfit who was calmly gazing at the three boys.

Kagome was shocked to find that she actually recognized three of the youths.  The first one was…Sirius?  She looked from him to the picture just to double-check.  He looked so much younger and carefree!!  The third, older boy was someone who she knew instantly.  She looked at his pictures often -- her father.  And even with the girl in the background it was easy to recognize that it was her mother.  She devoured the picture as she scanned everything curiously 

In fact, Kagome felt herself so drawn into it that the picture seemed to move.  Now young Sirius was winking at her and waving his hand and..."WHAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Kagome threw down the picture and her eyes widened.  Those people … pictures … whatever were **moving!  "Mom, what is that?!"**

Her mother looked at her seriously.  "It's magic, Kagome."

Sota picked up the picture to look at it more closely while Kagome looked at her mother incredulously.  "This isn't something to joke about Mom!"

Sirius spoke up then.  "She's not joking, Kagome.  That picture was developed by a witch or wizard using magic.  The reason I'm sitting here talking to you is because of magic.  There's an entirely separate world than the one you know.  One full of magic."

Kagome just continued to stare at them in disbelief.  Magic!?  Witches and Wizards!?  It couldn't be true!  It was just…insane!  Yet…

She looked at the picture and at Sirius.  Those people were moving.  It didn't look like some illusion.  And Sirius had no pulse!  That was DEFINITELY no illusion.   She closed her eyes for a few moments.  She was probably crazy but…She'd been through so much since she'd met Inuyasha that it seemed like anything was possible.  She just hoped she wasn't going to regret her decision…"I-I believe you guys.  But I don't understand what this has to do with us.  Or with Dad."

Her mother looked at Sirius and he nodded.  "Well, to get technical, it began before I was even born.  My family, the Black family, goes back many generations -- even to medieval times.  They prided themselves on being purebloods."

Kagome frowned a bit.  "Purebloods?" 

"There are some wizards who believe that they're better than others because they're what people call pureblood.  They believe that any wizard related to non-magic people are 'dirty.'  My…family followed that belief."

Kagome noticed a resentful, almost hateful, look on Sirius' face at the mention of his family.  It seemed he didn't like them much.  "Because they believed so strongly in this, they weren't exactly happy when anyone thought differently.  But there are those who have gone against what was expected in my family.  One of those people was my Great Grandfather."  

Sirius smiled a bit fondly.  "He loved exploring new places and traveling.  And when he came to Japan, he fell in love with it.  He wasn't the only one who did either -- his twin sister followed his every lead.  And when she came to Japan with him, she met someone -- a man from an old shrine family.  A few years later she married that man, whose name was Shinta Higurashi."

Shinta Higurashi?  Kagome felt her mind reel at all the information that was being assaulted on her, but it seemed more was yet to come.  

"Because she married into a non-magic family she was cast away from the rest of the Black's.  My Great Grandfather remained with the Black family and married as was his duty, but he never stopped visiting his sister.  And even after her death, he continued to visit the Higurashi's.  When I was eight years old, he took me on one of his trips to Japan and I met your father.  I came back to visit for two weeks every summer.  I was fifteen in that picture and I had brought my friend James Potter with me that year."

Sirius lowered his eyes slightly.  "It was also the last year I was able to come here.  My Great Grandfather died three months later."

Sirius continued on, telling of his years before Azkaban and up to his meeting with her Father.  By the time he finished, Kagome felt a very strong headache forming.  Everything he was saying seemed so farfetched yet…how could he make it up on a whim?  Her mother believed him and plus, there was that picture.

Kagome fiddled with the edge of her shirt.  So there were witches and wizards all around them?  How could she have never noticed?  A whole different world that had been concealed from her! 

"Mom?"  Kagome turned to Souta as he spoke up.  He'd been so quiet throughout the whole explanation.  Kagome mentally reprimanded herself.  He was just as much a part of this as she was.  

Her mother encouraged him with a nod and with everyone's attention focused solely on him, he fidgeted nervously.  "Does this mean we've got magic too?  Will we be able to help Sirius?"

Kagome was surprised when her mother donned an uncomfortable look then.  "Well, actually-"

But whatever she was about to say was cut off abruptly as a terrified scream echoed up from downstairs…

**Author's Notes:**  Happy Holidays everyone!  I wasn't planning on updating this week.  I have a very…loud family and with the Holiday parties… 

Anyway this chapter was my gift for you guys.  Unfortunately, I won't be able to update next week, but never fear I shall post soon after that!

And now the most important part of the chapter!  The thank you to everyone who reviewed:

**Little Witch (**Happy Holidays to you also!**), SilverKnight7, Hotaru Tomoe (**Hope this chapter answered some of you questions.  As for LOTR…I don't have enough fingers!!**), ****Eden****'s Echo (Here's a thank you times two for reviewing twice ^_^**), Presea101, YoukoKurama201 (**A lifetime supply of cookies!?  YES!  Now the question is, what KIND of cookie…**), Kasumi21 (**Sorry if I confused you with pairings.  I haven't really thought of anyone for Sirius.  Hmmm…**), Sango9 (**I do seem to leave cliffhangers often, don't I?  Watch out for cliffhangers in later chapters…**), inu_babe666 (**Kikyo isn't liked much, is she?  ^_^ But I do so love Inuyasha/Kagome.  Same with Miroku/Sango.  I'm not sure if I'll be including many couples for the Harry Potter gang.  There are SO MANY different possibilities!  Perhaps some hints here and there…*puts on thinking cap*****)**

**Let's play a game!**

**1!**

**2!**

**3!**

**REVIEW!!................I'm just too strange…  ^_^**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:**  Inuyasha and Harry Potter belong to Rumiko Takahashi and JK Rowling.  I am merely borrowing them for my creative and imaginative cravings.  ^_^

**(**Warning:  some swearing, courtesy of a certain hanyou.**)**

**Title:**  Persevere

**Chapter Four**

Inuyasha leapt out of the well and landed in front of it gracefully.  He had never understood why the well was encased in a building in Kagome's time.  She had told him that it was a shrine -- a place that people respected.

Looking around as he left the building, he supposed the humans had made it into a 'shrine' at some point.  After all, the villagers in his time rarely went near the well or the forest as it was.  They seemed to fear it.  Because of him and Kikyo.     

He stopped at the Goshinboku tree and sighed.  It wouldn't do him any good to walk down memory lane right now.  He needed to help Kagome.  With one last glance at where he had been pinned for nearly fifty years, he headed towards the main house.

He was surprised to find someone else at the entrance to the building.  It was a man with short dark hair carrying a strange brown box.  Inuyasha leapt up to a tree and observed him suspiciously.  He kept knocking on the door but no one seemed to be responding.  After a few minutes he opened the door himself and stepped in.  Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.  A trespasser!

He jumped down from the tree and in a moment he was in the house.  The man had just set down the box when Inuyasha entered.  

"What the-" He didn't say much else as Inuyasha, teeth bared, grabbed him by the shirt.  The man screamed in surprise and fear and Inuyasha winced at the sound.  

"Why did you sneak in?"  

The man seemed unable to take his eyes off Inuyasha's teeth as he stuttered a response.  "I-I was j-just putting the package in here.  D-Don't hurt me!"

Inuyasha didn't have a chance to respond as two people entered the room.  He knew their scents before he actually saw them -- Kagome and her mother.  He almost wished he hadn't turned to see Kagome's face.  He saw her look at the package, the man, and him.  It only took a moment before her face contorted in anger and annoyance.  For his part, Inuyasha could only think one thing.  Oh crap.

"SIT!"  He felt the beads pulsate and the familiar feeling of being pulled as his face connected with the ground.  He bit his tongue as he longed to curse at Kagome and her stupid word, but it just seemed WRONG to do so in front of her mother.  He contented himself to glaring at her as she talked to the man and lead him outside.

She then turned on him furiously.  "What on earth were you doing?  That man was scared out of his mind!"

"Well what the hell was he doing just breaking in here, huh?"

Kagome looked surprised for a moment and then pointed towards the brown box.  "He's supposed to deliver those.  That's why he came in here."

Inuyasha felt his face warm in embarresment.  "Feh!  I don't care anyway." 

The spell had worn off now and he moved into a sitting position.  He looked at Kagome in surprise as a warm hand was placed over his own.  She smiled at him and Inuyasha could only blink in confusion.  She wasn't mad?  "Thank you, Inuyasha."

He was debating on what to respond when more people entered the room.  Kagome's brother greeted him with a warm smile while the person next to him looked at his ears and fangs in surprise and curiosity.  Inuyasha felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and he unconsciously growled.  Something wasn't normal about this stranger.  He moved slightly in front of Kagome, preparing to strike if there was a threat.

Kagome seemed to notice something was wrong and placed a placating hand on his arm.  "Inuyasha, this is Sirius Black.  Sirius, Inuyasha."

They regarded each other, one with curiosity, and the other with mistrust.  Inuyasha sniffed a bit.  Who the hell was this?  "You're not human."

Inuyasha was shaken out of his musings as the man, Sirius, said the statement.  He was regarding Inuyasha incredulously.  And it was starting to piss him off.  He hated it when people stared at him.  But at least he wasn't staring with hate -- like everyone had done when he was a child.  Inuyasha took one last sniff.  "You should be one to talk.  You're not human either.  But you don't smell like a demon…"  He looked at Kagome.  "What the hell's going on?" 

Kagome opened and closed her mouth as though not sure where to start.  She looked to her mother, who took a deep breath before speaking.  "Why don't we take a break for awhile?  Kagome and Sota, you two have had a lot of…things thrown your way today.  Just relax for a bit.  But…"  She looked from Inuyasha to Sirius.  "I think we might have to explain things a bit more."

She took Sirius by the arm and Inuyasha felt Kagome do the same.  She headed outside and in a moment, they were by the Goshinboku tree.  She sat down on a bench and Inuyasha followed suit, although somewhat uncomfortably.  He never liked human seats.  He preferred a nice branch any day.  

He looked at Kagome expectantly.  "So, who the hell was that?"

Kagome sighed and began.  "That was my father's friend.  He's a wizard…"

***  *  ***

Kagome exhaled in relief as she finished telling everything she'd learned about Sirius.  She was still going over all of it herself.  It was hard to believe it was true…but looking at Inuyasha, she had to smile.  She'd shown him the moving picture as proof, but he'd just pointed out that she already had a box with moving pictures in it.  It was probably harder for him to take in everything she'd just learned herself.  But the fact that he was trying to understand mattered most to her.

Inuyasha scratched the back of his ear.  "So, you believe this Sirius guy?"

Kagome tucked in some loose hair.  "I do.  He can't be making this all up and my Mom trusts him.  Besides, I can't take the chance that he's lying.  From what he told us, there's too much at stake."

Inuyasha nodded and regarded her critically.  "Are you going to help him?"

"How can I not?"  She bit her lip.  "I know I need to find the shikon shards, but I **have** to help Sirius too."

He looked at the ground a few moments before he locked eyes with her.  "I won't let you do this alone."

Kagome blinked in surprise.  Inuyasha, who lived and breathed for finding the shards, for defeating Naraku, was willing to put that aside?  She smiled a bit.  He acted so tough at times but he was truly caring underneath.  "That means a lot to me, Inuyasha."

They were both quiet then and Kagome turned to look at the sky.  The day was almost over.  She looked up as the first stars began to appear.  They weren't very clear here.  In Inuyasha's time, the sky was ablaze with stars.  That was something she missed when she came back.  

"Kagome?"  Her gaze left the sky as Inuyasha spoke.  "Did you just find this out today?"

She nodded and frowned slightly.  "Why does that matter?" 

He hesitated a moment before answering.  "At least I know this isn't what's been bothering you."

Kagome froze.  Did he know?  How could he?  The dream she'd had that morning came to mind and she groaned.  She must have said or done something in her sleep.  They probably all knew by now!  That was why he'd let her go home without a fight.  She narrowed her eyes at him.  "It doesn't matter Inuyasha.  It has nothing to do with you."

He scowled.  "The hell it doesn't!  You've been out of it for days."

"I don't need your stupid pity!"  She stood up with her fists clenched.  "I-It doesn't even bother me anymore!"

He stood up then as well and Kagome glowered in annoyance.  Did he have to be so tall?  "Damn it!  I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I know it still bothers you."

"You don't know anything!  I don't even care anymore.  I-I'm just sick of it!"

They were both glaring at each other.  "Bullshit.  If you didn't care, you wouldn't be acting like this."

Kagome opened her mouth to respond and then snapped it shut.  She'd told herself over and over that she needed to be strong for her family.  It didn't matter anymore.  She'd gotten over it…_ Red.  Her hands were red.  She was shaking now and then she saw him.  He was in front of the well…blood pouring from him.  Blood.  It surrounded her.  The scent filling her nostrils. It was covering her hands…her feet... everywhere.  The nausea came and she screamed..._

"NO!"  She pushed Inuyasha away form her and squeezed her eyes shut.  She was over it…it didn't matter…but why was she crying?  Thick tears came down and despite her effort, she couldn't stop them.  She'd promised at his grave to be strong.  And she just kept on crying.  She lowered to the ground, trying to abate the tears.

She was so absorbed in her tear-fest, that it took a moment to realize that someone's arms were around her -- Inuyasha.  She trembled a bit and leaned into him.  He was telling her that he was sorry…that he hadn't meant to make her cry.  He always hated it whenever she cried.  After what seemed like forever, her tears abated enough that she could speak.  She sniffled a bit and looked up at him.  After drenching him with her bawling, the least she could do was to tell him what he'd wanted to know.  She opened her mouth to begin, but Inuyasha beat her to it.

"You don't need to tell me.  I don't want you crying anymore."

She smiled slightly and shook her head.  "No…It's probably better that I tell you."  She breathed in shakily.  "A few years ago, something happened in the shrine with the well.  My father…died there.  I was looking for him because he'd promise to help build a birdhouse with me."  She smiled fondly at that.  "When I went in the shrine, it was dark and I fell to the bottom of the steps.  I found my Dad then.  He was on the ground in front of the well.  Dead."  

She brushed a hand through her hair nervously.  "The authorities said he'd been stabbed in the back, but they never found the murderer or any weapon.  My Mom took it pretty hard and Sota was still so young.  I promised myself that I'd always be strong for them."  She wiped her eyes in disgust.  "And I go and do **this."**

She sniffled a bit and she imagined her eyes were very red and puffy.  She glanced guiltily at Inuyasha.  He was probably very uncomfortable with the whole situation.  She was slightly surprised when he brushed one of her stray tears away.  "You don't need to feel bad about crying.  It doesn't mean you aren't strong."

Kagome's brows burrowed.  Inuyasha was always acting tough and macho.  Was he serious?  But his family…

She nearly hit herself.  She should be one to talk this way!  His parents were both dead and he and Sesshomaru nearly killed each other whenever they met.  Looking at him, she realized that he probably understood her situation best.  And with him being half-demon, it must have been terrible.  

She spoke in almost a whisper.  "Did you ever cry?"

Inuyasha blinked and then wrinkled his nose.  "Feh!  Like that would ever happen!"

Kagome just smiled sadly.  He had cried.  She knew it.  With him being shunned by both humans and demons, he must have been so alone -- except for his mother.  But she had left him too.  

"Kagome…"  She was taken out of her musings and looked at him expectantly.  "You can still be strong for your family and cry.  If…If you need to cry," Kagome tipped her head curiously.  He seemed…embarrassed.  "You can come to me."

He itched behind his ear and his face seemed red, even in the dark.  Kagome gently smiled.  "Inuyasha…" 

He looked away.  "It-It doesn't mean much!  Just don't go crying anymore!"

She giggled a bit.  "I won't."

She rested against his shoulder then.  He didn't move away and the two of them sat together under the stars.  They stayed like that for quite some time.

*  *  *

Kagome took a deep breath in happiness.  The air always smelled so fresh in the Feudal Era.  She glanced at Inuyasha and smiled fondly as she remembered the previous night.  It had felt good to have a peaceful moment with him.  No shouting.  No fighting.  Just him and her.  It had been great to be together with him.

Kagome stumbled a bit at her thoughts.  _Together with him!?_  What had gotten into her?  She was acting like he was her boyfriend!  She glanced at him.  If circumstances were different, perhaps they COULD have been a couple.  But too many…things were in the way.  

She shook her head abruptly.  She couldn't go off into la-la land.  She had a job to do.  She and Inuyasha needed to go back to explain some things to the others.  While they were there, Kagome planned on asking Kaede if she knew a way to track down a missing soul.  Sirius Black's soul.  

She grinned as she remembered Sirius's reaction that morning.  Her mother had told him everything she knew about the well and Inuyasha.  He'd had so many questions!  When she said she'd be going back for a few hours, he'd wanted to come.  He'd really wanted to see what the past was like.  She had been willing to bring him with them but he'd decided against it in the end.  He'd told her that he could hear the voices if he went too close to the well.  

She shivered.  Did those voices behind that veil have a strong attachment to the well?  Did they have some sort of control on the people passing through it?  That thought did NOT sit well with her.

She realized that they'd stopped walking.  She looked at Inuyasha in confusion.  He just gave her a look that said 'Idiot' and pointed forward -- Kaede's hut.  Grumbling to herself she walked in and greeted the old woman.

Kaede was cooking some soup and she turned to Kagome.  "You seem to be feeling better, child."  

Kagome smiled slightly and glanced at Inuyasha.  "Yeah…"

Inuyasha just turned away with a snort before speaking.  "Where are Miroku and Sango?"

Kaede stirred her steaming creation.  "There was a demon attack on a nearby village.  They headed in that direction earlier today.  You can catch up to them if you leave now."

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha.  He would most likely be itching at the chance to see some action.  But he wasn't moving.  Somehow warmed by this, she addressed the old woman.  "Actually, Kaede-sama, we need your help…"

She explained everything that had occurred within the last few days. She listened intently, her soup forgotten.  But somehow, as Kagome finished, she noticed that the woman didn't seem very shocked by any of it.  But after all, Kaede had probably seen much more than she had. 

"…So, do you know any way that we could track down someone's soul?"

Kaede seemed to be doing some quick thinking.  Kagome expected her to answer with a 'yes' or 'no'.  She wasn't fully prepared for when the old woman walked over to the door and started shouting at the top of her lungs.  "Akari!  Child, come here quickly!"

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who had a similar look of confusion.  Had they missed something?  With a sigh, she just contented herself to waiting.  She didn't have to wait too long because a young girl entered the building, peering at everyone shyly.  

"Akari," Kaede smiled affectionately at the girl.  "Do you have the gift I gave you?"

The child nodded while at the same time gazing with awe at Inuyasha (or more specifically his ears).  Kaede observed this astonishment with mild amusement as she continued.  "Go get it, and quickly Child!"

She did as was asked and Kagome turned to Kaede.  "Kaede-sama…Who was that?  And how with this help Sirius?"

Kaede poked at her cold soup with a spoon before answering.  "That was my granddaughter.  And you shall see in a moment what will be of help to your…wizard friend."

Kagome merely nodded.  A granddaughter?  She hadn't even known that Kaede had any children!  She didn't have time to think on it much longer as Akari returned.  Kagome leaned forward a bit to see what she was carrying.  She had two small objects in her hand and it took Kagome a moment to realize they were two square mirrors.  They looked very old – like an antique almost.  

Kaede took the mirrors from the child and Kagome waited patiently for an explanation.  "Thank you, Akari."  She turned to Kagome.  "Do you know what these are?"

Kagome fought to quell the surge of frustration she felt at the obvious question.  "They're mirrors.  But what does that have to do with anything, Kaede-sama."

"These are not just simple mirrors.  They were created by my Grandmother -- a woman whose power was stronger than even Kikyo."  Kagome looked at the tiny things in astonishment.  "They have been passed down to the children of my family since their creation.  Using these mirrors, the children are able to test their powers and learn how to control them.  It is often used as a game at first.  The mirrors can be used as a device of communication between the holders.  But over time…there are more possibilities."

She handed Kagome the mirrors.  "I believe you have the power to use these.  You'll need to focus your thoughts and energy on finding your friend's soul.  The location or some sort of clue should appear within the mirror if it is done correctly."

Kagome nodded, feeling slightly nervous.  "Should I try now?"

Kaede looked thoughtful for a moment.  "This 'Sirius' is with you and still has part of his soul?"  Kagome nodded.  "Then he should be present when you make the attempt.  The connection will be much stronger."

Kagome looked down at her hands.  "I can borrow them?"

"Yes.  If it is alright with someone…"  She looked at Akari and the little girl blushed.  

Glancing her Grandmother, she responded shyly.  "You can borrow them, Kagome-sama."

Kagome thanked the girl with a smile.  They stayed and talked with Kaede for a while after that.  After reminding her to tell Miroku and the others what was happening, they departed and Kagome waved goodbye cheerfully            

But on the inside, she was a swirling mass of anxiety.  She glanced at the mirrors in her hand.  Did she have the ability to use them?  She had never really tried to control her powers.  It had always come naturally when she used the bow and arrow.  It seemed she'd been taking her powers for granted.

She sighed as they approached the well.  It struck her then that Inuyasha was unusually calm and quiet.  She frowned in guilt.  He probably wanted to go after Miroku and Sango.  "Are you OK with not going after the others?"

He looked at her in surprise, not expecting the question.  "Feh!  It's probably just some demon not worth my time.  Besides you need someone to look after you."

Kagome bristled.  "And what is that supposed to mean?  I can take care of myself!"

He snorted.  "You have an attraction for trouble and I always end up saving your ass."

She narrowed her eyes.  "I seem to recall saving your butt more than once, Mr. Dog-Ears!"

They both glared at each other and Kagome itched to tell him to 'sit.'  But thoughts of the previous night flitted through her mind and she lowered her eyes in thought.  Inuyasha was never one to get sentimental.  And the fact that he cared enough for her to put aside his own goals was probably a bit…unnerving for him.  Could he be provoking a fight on purpose?  

She turned from him.  "Whatever, let's just go back."  She approached the edge of the well and she knew he was doing the same.  She glanced at him at him as she braced herself for the jump.  "But no matter the case, I'm happy you're with me." 

He colored at that and she leapt in before he could respond.  He didn't seem too fazed because he was next to her in a moment and they were both pulled into the stream of time.

She looked at him and nearly laughed at the embarrassed look on his face.  She should surprise him with a comment like that more often!  She looked down at her feet and frowned.  A cold feeling settled at the pit of her stomach.  

It was happening again.  It was the same thing as when Sirius had…dropped in on her.  The time stream seemed to be 'stuck' somehow.  She turned to Inuyasha, to say something, but never got a chance to.  She felt a tremendous pull on her body, taking her from Inuyasha's side

She saw his face contort in surprise and fear at the sight of her being dragged from him.  She reached out an arm to him, although she knew it was a useless effort.  He was getting farther and farther away...

"INUYASHA!!!"

And all she saw was darkness.

**Author's Notes:  **Well, this was one of the longer chapters.  I hope you've enjoyed it.  There might not be an update next week.  School has hit a very stressful streak and midterms are coming up.  But if I don't update next week, look for a new chapter the following weekend!

And now the most important piece of the chapter.  The thank you dedicated to all you wonderful reviewers:

**Geminidragon****, SilverKnight7 (Apoligies for leaving another cliffhanger…I think I've got an attachment to them****), Hotaru Tomoe (You're just filled with questions, aren't you girl?  Most of them will be answered in subsequent chapters.  Never fear!  And you **were **too loud ^_^****), DemonSorceress, ReJeCtEd AnGeL (That's such a sweet compliment!  I'm blushing…****), Tama-Shin (I suppose I'll have to get started on chapter five of my Kenshin story.  I'll dedicate the chapter to you ^_^****), kagomeserinity2, and FluffysBijin05 (You're making me blush!  Thanks for the great review ^_^ Of course the HP gang will be in it, just not for awhile.****)**

You guys are great!

Now all that's left is for you to click on the little review button…  


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:**  Inuyasha and Harry Potter belong to Rumiko Takahashi and JK Rowling.  I am merely borrowing them for my creative and imaginative cravings.  ^_^

**Title:**  Persevere

**(Quick Little Note:  **Just remember that Sirius can speak Japanese…and that I wish I had a flamingo ^_^**)**

**Chapter Five**

Kagome tried to tell herself to remain calm.  She tried to tell herself not to worry.  But she wasn't having much success seeing as how she was stuck in the stream of time with darkness closing in all around her.  She'd given up yelling for Inuyasha long ago.  He just didn't seem to be there anymore.

But someone, or rather something, was there.  She shivered at the thought.  Something was definitely out to get her.  But what?  Who?

As if in answer, whispers filled in the space around her.  She turned her head in all directions.  It sounded as if people were everywhere, but she couldn't see anyone!  "Who's there?"

The whispers increased and Kagome covered her ears.  It was just noise now.  She couldn't discern if people were even speaking anymore.  It was starting to become painful almost!  She was going to go insane if this kept up!

_Voices._  She froze.  Sirius had said he could feel the voices if he came too close to the well.  She blinked in shock.  They were that strong.  She felt fear for a moment.  And then anger.  

These…voices were the cause of so many problems and now they were trying to get at her.  There was no way she was going to take it without a fight.  Her eyes narrowed in a random direction.   "Go away, do you hear me?  Leave me be!  GO AWAY!!!"

She felt a strange surge come from her and the voices abruptly stopped.  She looked around, expecting something to jump out at any moment.  She hadn't expected the well to reactivate.  The familiar sensation surrounded her and she found herself back at the bottom of the well.

She looked around her and her face fell.  Inuyasha wasn't there.  Her stomach felt slightly queasy -- with worry.  Was he alright?  He couldn't still be in the flow of time, could he?  Maybe he'd gotten back before her.  With a resigned sigh, she moved towards the ladder.  She needed to find him.  Unfortunately for her, problems seemed to be following her wherever she went.

Because there was no ladder.  Kagome looked up in confusion.  Why would someone remove it?  And why was something covering the well?

"I'm telling you something weird happened."  Kagome jumped as a voice filtered down to her ears.  It was a male voice and he was speaking English.  But she couldn't trace it to someone she knew.  She listened as another person responded.

"Yeah, sure.  I think little James is scared of monsters.  Do you need your teddy bear?"  The voice had a playfully mocking tone to it and it sounded…familiar somehow.    
  


"Ah, stuff it, Sirius.  If you're so brave, why don't you open it and check?"  Kagome blinked.  Sirius?  WHAT!?  What was going on?  And who was this James?

"Yeah right.  Kei would kill me.  Besides, there's nothing here, so let's just catch up to everyone."  The other voice, James, complied reluctantly.  

Kagome let out a breath as their voices faded in the distance.  Why was she so nervous anyway?  It was just Sirius…but something was different.  And who was that other person?  His name had been James…James… '_I was fifteen in that picture and I had brought my friend James Potter with me that year.'_

She leaned against the edge of the well.  It wasn't possible.  She couldn't have slipped through time and ended up in the wrong place.  She looked up towards the well opening.  But it was the only possibility.  She'd just have to check it out for herself.

She stepped away from the wall, and was determining how to get out, when her foot hit something.  She jumped and looked down.  Sighing in relief, she bent to pick up the mirrors.  She thought that they'd been lost when the voices had attacked her.  At least that was one good thing.  They'd followed her to…wherever she was.

Now all she needed to do was get over the next hurdle -- climbing out of the stupid well.

And it did prove to be a hurdle.  After at least an hour, Kagome was able to drag herself out of the well and landed before it in a lump of exhaustion.  She never knew how much she'd taken that ladder for granted.  Even the vines she'd climbed up the first time she'd appeared in the Feudal Era seemed like a blessing now!  

Rubbing her sore back, she stood up.  The door was there.  All she had to do was open it.  She gulped.  Why was she was so nervous?  It was ridiculous!  This was HER home.  With a deep breath she opened the door to find that…nothing had really changed.  She blinked.  Had she just imagined Sirius and James? 

She stepped out, wiping her brow in relief, and nearly screamed as someone addressed her.  "I didn't think anyone else was here.  Are you lost?"

He had jet-black messy hair, and glasses.  He was playing with his hair in an odd way and he looked exactly like the person she'd seen in the moving photo.  James Potter.  She was staring at him with her mouth wide open in shock.  He just regarded her for a few moments and then cursed lightly.  "Damn.  I knew I should have learned more Japanese.  Umm…Ah…"

He struggled trying to pronounce a sentence and Kagome regained some of her composure then.  "No, no.  I can speak English."

He sighed in relief and started playing with his hair again.  "Oh, that's good.  So are you?"

She blinked.  "Am I what?"  
  


The corner of his mouth turned up.  "Are you lost?"

Kagome colored a bit before answering.  "No, I was just…ah…looking at the shrine."

He nodded, although he looked somewhat doubtful.  He regarded her critically for a moment and Kagome fidgeted slightly.  "Are you related to Seiko?  It's just that you look like her a lot."

Seiko?  Her mother?  That was the only Seiko she could think of that they would both know.  Kagome glanced at the well quickly.  She didn't have time for this.  She needed to get back home.  Maybe if she tried going through again, she'd get back to her time.  But she had to get James to leave first.  "Actually, I am her cousin.  Do you think you could get her for me?  I'll just wait right here."

Kagome plopped down on the steps and James scratched the back of his head.  "I guess I could.  I'll be back in a sec."

He ran off, glancing back at her suspiciously.  Kagome breathed out when he turned a corner and scrambled back into the shrine.  That was the same man that Sirius had just told her had been murdered.  He only had a few more years to live before that … Voldemort would kill him.  Maybe she could warn him what would happen!  She could save his life and…

Stop.  She couldn't think like that.  If she changed things, everything could go wrong.  She'd be playing with peoples' lives.  With a regretful look backwards, she leapt into the well.  The moment she was pulled into the stream of time, she realized something and froze in shock.  

"NO!"

*  *  *

James Potter trotted back to the spot where he'd left the strange girl.  He wasn't surprised to find it empty.  He hadn't really planned on going to get Seiko in the first place.  That girl had seemed distracted and out of place somehow.  And with Voldemort and dark magic everywhere, you couldn't trust anybody, even as far away as Japan.

He looked around the perimeter for a while, trying to see if anything was different or if that girl was anywhere.  Finding nothing, he turned back towards the house but stopped when something glinting on the ground caught his eye.  He bent down and picked up two mirrors that were in the same place she'd been sitting.

Turning them over in his hand, he figured he'd have his father look at them later.  He put them in his pocket and went to find Sirius.  He'd been saying something about a dungbomb earlier…

*  *  *

Sirius Black observed his surroundings with nostalgia.  The Higurashi house and grounds were much the same as when he'd visited Kei all those years ago.  It felt good to know that one thing that had meant much to him as a child hadn't been taken away or destroyed.  But some things had changed…like the half-demon that was perched on the tree above him.

His Great Grandfather had told him tales of Japanese demons, youkai, that had once roamed freely across the country.  And that was all he'd believed it to be -- tales.  But there was a real demon, or half-demon, right in front of him.  

Inuyasha had seemed hesitant and aloof when Sirius had first met him.  But he'd learned that he acted just like any other person -- especially when he'd arrived in a blaze of worry and anger out of the well a week ago.  He glanced towards said place and his face lowered in sadness.  

A week.  Kagome had been missing for a week.  He'd barely just met her, which created enough of a favorable opinion, but the people who knew her well were really suffering.  He felt that pain too acutely.  Sota had refused to leave the house, hoping that she'd return soon.  Seiko had done the same, and was often quiet.  Seiko's father had returned from some convention and was trying to perform 'magic' to get her out of the well.  Sirius snorted at that thought.  The old man had a good heart, but definitely not any power.  And Inuyasha…

He'd blamed himself.  Sirius knew what the anger and grief felt like.  He'd festered on those feelings for years in Azkaban -- hating Peter, Voldemort, the Ministry…but the person he hated most of all was himself.  After all, it was his fault that they'd switched the secret-keeper to Peter.  His fault that James and Lily were dead.  His fault.

He shook himself abruptly.  He'd come here to talk to Inuyasha, not delve into the past.  He looked up at the half-demon.  Inuyasha's eyes were fixed on the well, but his ears flicked as Sirius approached.  A red blur hopped down from the tree and the half-demon was before him in a moment.

"Were you able to do anything?"  Sirius rolled the wand in his hand at the question.  He'd acquired a wand in the hopes that he would be able to find some way to help Kagome.  He'd been very relieved that he could still use magic.  He just wished it were under different circumstances.  

"No.  I tried a locating spell, but there's too much magic surrounding the well for anything to work."  He rubbed his forehead.  "I never really noticed much magic coming from it when I used to visit.  But the place is full of it.  A witch or wizard definitely had a play in the time travel you've been using.  Do you know anything about it, Inuyasha?"

He frowned.  "I don't know how it works.  Kagome was the one who originally came through…she would be the one who might know more."  Inuyasha's hands clenched.  "Damn it!"

Sirius rubbed the back of his head.  "I know it's difficult, but we'll find her."  

Inuyasha bared his teeth in anger.  "What the hell do you know?!  She's gone and all I can do is sit around on my ass!"  His hand went to his sword.  "I can't fight something that I can't see! I couldn't-" 

He broke off, realizing his outburst, and turned away with a dismissive snort.  Sirius narrowed his eyes.  "_What the hell do you know?_  I know what it feels like to be powerless to change something and always wonder what you could have done differently.  I know how it feels to hate yourself for it.  I know what it means to lose someone important.  Too many people I love are gone but Kagome may not be totally lost…at least you have that."

Inuyasha's ears bent back and he looked…regretful?  "Kagome told me what happened to you."   Sirius regarded him and Inuyasha turned around sharply.  "I do appreciate how hard you're trying to get her back.  Th-Thank you."

Sirius smiled a bit and opened his mouth to respond but stopped as Inuyasha suddenly whipped his head and stared straight at the shrine with the well.  "KAGOME!"

Sirius didn't have time to say anything as Inuyasha ran towards the well in a blur of red.  He followed suit, wondering how on earth Inuyasha managed to move so quickly.  He reached entrance and rushed in quickly, hoping that Inuyasha's sense of smell was correct.  As he took in the sight before him, he wasn't disappointed.

Kagome was climbing out of the well looking just fine.  In fact, she didn't look much different from the last time he'd seen her.  Inuyasha hoisted her out and set her on the ground, but instead of stepping back, Kagome moved forward and put her arms around him.  Inuyasha looked surprised for a moment, but didn't move away.

They looked like such a cute picture that Sirius couldn't help but smile.  But still, they had to come out of La-La Land at some point.

Sirius coughed loudly and the two jumped.  "If you two need some time alone…"

Kagome reddened and leapt away from Inuyasha, all the while giving explanations and apologies.  The half-demon, for his part, turned just as red but simply said, "Feh."  Sirius grinned at their embarrassment.  Oh, he was DEFINITELY going to enjoy teasing them later on…

*   *   *

"So, it's really been a week since I've been gone?"  Everyone around her nodded, and Kagome bit her lip.  How had that happened?  She'd only been gone a few hours.  The voices must have seriously altered the flow of time in the well.  Would she and Inuyasha be able to get back to the Feudal Era safely?

She knew she would have to face a lot of those problems later, but sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by her family, Inuyasha, and Sirius, she felt perfectly content.  After greeting Inuyasha, her family had rushed in with their own welcome.  It hadn't taken much longer after that for the questions to start on both sides.  After they'd all cleared up the time discrepancies, she'd told them everything that had happened.

She'd been most nervous about what Sirius' reaction would be to the news that she'd met James.  Would he be mad that she hadn't done anything to warn his friend?  But the wizard had only donned a thoughtful look, and even now he seemed to be still musing on something.  She supposed there was only one way to find out what.

"Sirius?"  He looked up at her.  "Y-You're not mad that I didn't warn James, are you?"

He looked at her for a moment and then sighed.  "No.  Who knows what would have happened if you'd said anything.  It's just…" He ran a hand through his hair.  "I sometimes wish I could go back and do things differently but…No.   You did the right thing.  I'm just happy it was you instead of me.  I don't think I would've been able to stop myself from doing something."

Kagome nodded, feeling a bit better.  "Kagome?"  Sota spoke up from next to her and she looked at him expectantly.  "Inuyasha told us that you got some magic mirrors to help Sirius.  Can I see them?"

Kagome looked away guiltily and clenched her fists.  She'd forgotten to mention that little blunder.  "I'm sorry, Sirius."  He blinked in surprise at the sudden apology.  "I forgot about the mirrors when I was talking to James.  I-I left them behind.  We had a chance and I blew it.  But I can still make it right!  Maybe if I try to go back through the well-"

"The hell you're not!"  Kagome jumped slightly at Inuyasha's sudden outburst.

And where did he come off telling her what to do?  "It's my decision, Inuyasha."

He seemed ready for an argument.  "And what if you can't make it back?"

"Well, I'll just have to…Sirius what's wrong?"  

Sirius's eyes had widened and he had a strange look on his face.  "Inuyasha, you said those mirrors had powers, right?"  Inuyasha looked perplexed at the sudden question, but nodded in answer.  "Would you be able to communicate through them?"

Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a moment and then turned to Kagome.  She remembered Kaede had said something similar to that.  "Yeah, we were told something like that.  Why do you ask?"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair.  "Because I know where they are.  **I** have them…or I did."

"What!?"  How could that have happened?  The mirrors had been left behind and … James.  Kagome nearly hit herself.  She should have thought of it sooner!  James must have taken them after she left and somehow Sirius had ended up with them.  But that would mean…

"The mirrors are in England?"

"Well," Sirius bit his lip.  "One of them is at my house and the other should be with my Godson, Harry."

"So, we need to go to England?"  Kagome rubbed her forehead.  "That's not something we can just randomly do.  We don't have that kind of money.  Plus, it'll be hard to get you out of the country, Sirius, considering your not…living.  I'm not sure if we could manage."

But they had to do something.  She'd messed everything up the first time.  She wouldn't make a mistake again.  They had to get to England **somehow**.

"Actually…" Kagome looked at her mother, a bit surprised.  "We may be going to London sometime soon."

HUH?  Kagome just stared.  That had been completely unexpected.  Her mother seemed to understand her confusion because she made some sort of signal to Sota.  Sota left the room for a moment, but soon returned carrying two letters.  Kagome glanced from her brother to the letters.

He bounced on his feet a bit, excitement evident, and thrust the letters toward her.  "I'm a wizard, Kagome!"  

**Author's Notes:**  It's been a few weeks since an update.  Midterms, school, and life in general came and nipped me in the butt.  Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

*******And now to the boring explanation part.  I've made slight **CHANGE**, which I'm hoping won't ruin anyone's day (or night) too terribly.  As most of you probably know, Kagome is 15 at the start of the anime/manga.  Well, in this here fic, she's already turned 16.  This also means that she's gotten into a high school (in the Japanese school system, High Schools run for grades 10, 11, and 12, and the school year starts around April).  I'll delve more into how she actually **got **into a high school (seeing as how she never has time to study…) later on the story.  This change also equates her to how old Harry, Ron, etc. are, which will be helpful later on.  So I hope this doesn't put anyone in a really bad mood.  If you are upset…well…here's a cookie for you.

And of course an incredibly HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed.  You're all awesome!!

**SilverKnight7, Kadasa-Mori, WraithWoLf368, Master-DoppleGanger  (**There was more Sirius in this chapter  ^_^ , though he seemed mostly depressed.  I need to give him a break…**), yamiyumetenshi  (**Money Squirrels!**), Kasumi21  (**I know how it feels to be busy ^_^.  As for villains…*insert evil laughter***), miko no tsuki, smile7499  (**Thanks for reviewing twice!**), Hi 1 0 1, Inu-babe666 (**Thanks for wishing me luck.  I hope you did all right on yours too!**), kyoukihinotomori-luvs-inuyasha (**Very interesting pen name...**), Miroku004 (***blushes* Thanks so much!  A truck load of cookies?  YES!**), SushiiSquirrel (**Toilet paper?  I love it!  ^_^**).**

I love flamingos…

I love **REVIEWS** even more…

^_^  ****


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and Harry Potter belong to Rumiko Takahashi and JK Rowling respectively. I am merely borrowing them for my creative and imaginative cravings.

**Title: **Persevere

**Chapter Six**

It was plain -- ordinary really. There was nothing unusual about it at all. Yet she'd been staring at it for at least forty minutes. Then again, that was only because counting sheep hadn't proved to be a profitable endeavor. So staring at the ceiling had been her final option. Only, that got old pretty fast.

"Gaah!" With an annoyed huff, Kagome buried her face in her pillow. She just couldn't sleep! So much had happened…

It had been about five days since she'd come back through the well. Five days to plan and speculate. From what Sirius had said, one mirror was at his house and the other with his godson. They would only need one of them, but it seemed getting either would be difficult. For one thing, secrecy was of the utmost importance. If word got out about the voices, that kind of power could end up in the wrong hands. The fewer people who knew was all the better. Therefore, they had to get the mirrors without being noticed.

Sirius had said his house was being used by some organization to fight against Voldemort. Getting in would be very difficult in a place packed with fully trained wizards.

But obtaining the mirror from his godson could be just as tricky. He lived with muggles (she'd giggled at that word until Sirius had explained what it meant) who mistrusted all magic. And Sirius had said the house was probably on constant watch by that 'Order of the Phoenix' organization.

When she weighed the two against each other, it seemed that the mirror with his godson seemed the less risky choice. And they had the perfect excuse to go to England anyway.

Sota was a wizard. It was still somewhat difficult to imagine. He'd gotten letters from a magic school in Tokyo and from one in Europe -- Hogwarts. His heart seemed set on going to Hogwarts for some reason.

Kagome was happy for him. She really was, but lurking underneath was a feeling that she was ashamed of. She despised herself for it. It was stupid and selfish yet…she was jealous. Why had she never received any letters? Didn't she have any of the magic her father had had? Did she not deserve to be a witch?

With a scowl she rolled off the bed. With such horrible thoughts lurking in her mind, she'd never get any sleep. So she would do the one thing that could help -- Go downstairs and have one of her Mother's homemade cookies.

She walked into the kitchen, enjoying the quiet compared to how hectic it was during the day. As she reached for a cookie, she wondered how on earth her life had gotten so complicated. She'd had a normal life and good grades in school then…BOOM!

It had all changed in a flash because of a simple well. Juggling two lifestyles was NOT easy. She'd just barely gotten accepted into a High School. All her friends had been accepted to their first or second choice schools. She hadn't gotten into **any** of her choices. She wasn't even sure if she deserved to be in her present school. The only reason she'd managed to scrape through admissions was probably because of her English skills.

Yet, she wasn't sure she cared so much about school anymore and that worried her. It had always been a priority in the past, but her exploits in the Feudal Era was the dominant factor in her life now. What would she do when the shikon shards were all gathered? When Naraku was finally destroyed?

With a sigh she reached for another cookie.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

She jumped slightly and turned to meet the concerned eyes of her mother. Breathing out, she fingered the cookie in her hand. "Just thinking…"

Her mother nodded and pulled out a chair to sit down. Kagome felt a small smile form. She knew the 'let's talk' mode her mother had. And for some reason, she always felt comforted by it. "Mom, did you always know Dad was a wizard?"

Her mother tipped her head, considering her answer. "Not at first. Your Grandpa and I were hired to take care of the shrine. I suppose that after years of being wizards, his family couldn't keep up with taking proper care of everything. It did seem a bit strange to me that a shrine family had to hire someone else for the upkeep of their temple. But they were such nice people, that I didn't think too much on it after awhile."

Her mother reached for a cookie. "A few months after we started dating, he told me the truth. He was so worried I wouldn't like him anymore. He always worried more for others than himself like that."

Kagome felt her heart clench at the fond smile on her mother's face. He wasn't there to worry over anything anymore. Her mother abruptly shook herself and looked at her daughter. "But what's really bothering you, Kagome?"

Kagome bit her lip. How did her mother always know when something was wrong? "Well…it's just, why am I not a witch? Did I do something wrong? I-I feel like I'm missing out on a part of Dad's life."

Her mother smiled. "That's what was wrong?"

Kagome tipped her head, a bit confused. It didn't help the matter when her mother left the room, only to return with a thick book. She passed the book to her daughter and Kagome handled it gingerly. She could tell just by the looks of it that it was old. There was some writing at the bottom corner and she squinted a bit because it seemed blurred at first. Thin, gold letters appeared, spelling a name.

Shinta Higurashi.

"Can you read it?" Kagome looked up at the strange question from her mother and gave a small nod. "Only someone with magic blood can read that journal. It always confused me to no end why your father was reading a blank book." She smiled softly. " But you see, you do have some of your Father's magic, Kagome. It's just that the magic in Sota is a bit stronger."

Kagome ran her fingers over the words. "Thank you, Mom."

Her mother moved to stand. "I'm giving it to you. Your father would've wanted it that way." Kagome felt a hand being placed gently on her head. "Now, try and get some sleep."

Kagome complied; sensing some time alone was needed. She left the room, not noticing the tear slide down her mother's cheek.

././././././././

././././././././

Sirius Black was a dead man. Of course, he already WAS dead, but she chose to ignore that little detail. He would just have to be killed again.

Kagome had awoken in a good mood that morning. Her conversation with her mother the previous night had helped to clear her mind. Everything had been going fine. She had started packing for the flight to England in two days. They'd be leaving by plane because Sirius had said it would be easier to go the 'muggle' way. Kagome still didn't know how he planned on getting on a plane without a passport or being…alive. But her mother said it was all taken care of and Sirius had only grinned at her inquiry about it. Stupid grin…

She slammed a shirt into her suitcase. Oh yes. Sirius and her brother were both idiots. Idiots who felt that ruining someone's nice day with a practical joke was acceptable. All she'd wanted to do was check up on Sota. He'd asked Sirius to show him some magic, and the dark haired wizard had agreed to it. She had no idea that SHE would be the object of the little experiment.

Her hair was now a bright shade of orange. They'd both laughed their little heads off, while she'd yelled and chased them. Sirius had told her it would wear off in a few hours time. But a 'few hours' was a long time in which many people would see her.

Her mother had politely left the room before laughing. Her Grandfather hadn't laughed; he'd simply whipped out a seal, saying that a demon had possessed her. And Inuyasha…had screamed.

Of course, she'd heard him scream before, but it was usually out of anger or a battle cry. This time he'd shrieked out of surprise. Kagome chuckled a bit as she shut her suitcase. Perhaps that had been the one enjoyable aspect of the little joke.

She lifted her suitcase off the bed and headed to the corner of the room. She heard a creak by her window and sighed. Speaking of the certain half-demon…

Arranging her suitcase snuggly into the corner, she felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Inuyasha was just STARING at her -- or rather her hair. She stood up straight and walked over to plop down on her bed. And he was **still** staring.

With a huff, she looked over at him. "Jeez! What's with you, Inuyasha?!"

He blinked and shuffled on the window sill. "Nothin'. The squirt and Sirius wanted you outside for something, though."

Kagome rolled her eyes. At least he hadn't said anything about her hair. "You could've just said so in the first place, you know."

She headed towards the door, feeling a bit guilty for taking her anger out on him. She was just about to open the door when she heard a sniffing noise right behind her. She turned around to find Inuyasha standing next to her. "Were you just sniffing my hair?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes slightly and then touched one of his clawed fingers to her head. "I just can't figure it out. It's not burning like fire or anything, is it?"

Inuyasha was **sniffing** and **poking** at her hair. To hell with feeling guilty.

"SIT!!!"

Kagome whipped around at the resounding 'thump' and stomped down the stairs. By the time she reached Sota out in the yard, some of her frustration had worn off. But added on was the guilt that she had let her temper get away with her again. She just hoped that the two idiots, other wise known as Sota and Sirius, weren't planning any more tricks. Her anger would be out of control.

When she arrived, Sota seemed to realize her mood because he smiled somewhat hesitantly. She shook herself to calm her nerves and noticed that a rather large dog was beside him. She eyed it warily. "What's with the dog?"

He grinned and Kagome nearly groaned. "It's amazing, Kagome! It's Sirius! He told me he was worried that he wouldn't be able to change because of his temporary body, but I guess Dad arranged it the right way and now Sirius can get to England as our pet and-"

Kagome waved her hands. "Slow down, Sota! Are you trying to tell me this…dog is Sirius?"

He nodded. "Isn't it great?!"

"Did Sirius cast some sort of strange spell on you?" She put a hand to his forehead. "Maybe you're sick."

He brushed her hand away in annoyance and looked down at the dog. "Just show her, Sirius."

Kagome looked at the dog with amusement. Then it happened. It looked like watching some plant grow in fast motion. The dog changed into a Sirius with a silly half smile on his face. Her mouth hung open slightly for it seemed Sota was right. It was really amazing. "I-It doesn't hurt, does it?"

He stretched his arms over his head. "Nope. It just tingles for a while after."

Kagome nodded. "So that's how you planned to get to England. Will you be alright in a cage for hours?"

His smile disappeared. "I spent years in a cage that was hell. This'll be easy."

Kagome frowned. She hadn't meant to remind him of his years in that awful prison. She was coming to realize that Sirius could be happy and mischievous one moment and then incredibly cynical the next. What must Azkaban have been like to do that to a person? "I'm sorry, Sirius."

He shrugged. "Don't think much on it." He tugged at her hair. "You sure do look strange with orange streaks though."

She swatted at him and he laughed before speaking again. "But what I really needed to talk to you about is Inuyasha." Kagome blinked in confusion. "I think you need to talk to him about staying here. We don't want to be noticed by muggles or wizards and a half demon would definitely attract too much attention."

Kagome bit her lip. "I'll go talk to him." She looked at both wizards before turning to leave. "And stay out of trouble!"

She walked away and headed towards the Goshinboku tree. She hadn't thought about Inuyasha not coming, despite the fact that what Sirius had said was both true and obvious. Inuyasha was always around her, especially when something dangerous or unknown was present. It would be weird with him not there.

But how would she get him to stay? He definitely wouldn't agree to being left behind. And their latest 'sit' episode wouldn't help her case either. She brought a hand to just below her neck. Perhaps it was better that he stayed. For there was something that she could only trust him with…

She stopped as she found herself under the tree. Looking up she immediately spotted a familiar coat of red. "Inuyasha! Can you come down here?"

He looked down at her and snorted. "Why? So you can pummel me into the ground again?"

"Look, I'm sorry about that so just come down."

"Feh!"

Kagome breathed out in annoyance. "You know, I could say the word…"

There was a rustle of leaves and a very irritated half demon crouched before her. He narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Kagome sighed. They'd never agree on anything if this kind of atmosphere kept up. Oh well. She'd just have to get it out. "Look, I'm going to have to ask you something Inuyasha and you need to listen. It's going to be very complicated trying to get to England with Sirius and get the mirror. It's just…normal people don't know about demons today. So, it would be better if you stayed here, Inuyasha."

"No."

Kagome frowned. "You have to! It would be too complicated if-"

"What if something happens like with the well? You could get hurt…or worse!"

Kagome felt herself blush a bit at his worrying, but ignored it. "There's always a possibility I'll get hurt, Inuyasha. But I need you to do this for me. Also," She pulled a necklace over her head and three small objects glittered as she held it before Inuyasha. "I want to leave the Shikon shards with you. I don't want to risk losing it in England and you're the only one I trust with them."

Inuyasha looked between her and the shards. Something passed over his face that she couldn't read before he gently took the shards from her. "Just this once. I won't stay behind ever again."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Besides, I'll make it like I'm not even gone. I can teach you how to use the phone and I'll call whenever I can."

Inuyasha's brow creased in confusion. "A…phone?"

././././././././

././././././././

It was surprisingly cool for the beginning of August. The breeze that filtered in through the window and ruffled his hair was testimony enough to it. It was strange because the previous summer in Little Whinging had brought on a period of stifling heat and a scorching sun. There was a stark difference between the climates of the two summers.

Harry Potter gathered that it was the same with people. They changed from year to year and that was natural. There were positive aspects to the change…and negative ones. Take when he received his letter from Hogwarts -- that had definitely been a positive change from his monotonous life with the Dursleys. Yet in being a wizard, terrible events had happened that had brought about change in his life.

A chirp resounded from the corner of his room and Harry moved to the corner. He looked at a snowy owl with affection. "I'm thinking to much again, aren't I Hedwig?"

She chirped in answer and nibbled at his finger. With a sigh, he sat back on his bed. He supposed he should focus on clearing his mind again. The wonderful world of Occlumency. Harry himself had requested to be taught more.

It was partly because he wanted some other continued source of connection to the wizarding world besides letters, but mostly he didn't want to give Voldemort another opportunity to invade his mind. Dumbledore had assured him that it wasn't likely that Voldemort would try again after the first failure. But what if he did and someone, like Ron or Hermione, got hurt because of it? Harry wouldn't allow anyone to get hurt because of him ever again. Sirius had already been killed because Harry's mind had been susceptible. Sirius had been murdered…

He shook himself and avoided thoughts of battling wands and an archway. He had to focus on cleansing his mind of thought and emotion.

Besides, it was easier to ignore the pain that way.

./././././

./././././

./././././

****

****

**Author's Notes:** Sorry about the long wait. Life, again, caught up with me.

But thank you all so much for the continual reviews:

**DarkMoonGoddess, yamiyumetenshi, SushiiSquirrel (**morality comes from morons…I had a good chuckle with that one.**), Otaku freak, Lady Banshee 999, MusiqMistress, Inu-babe666 (**I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. **), FluffysBijin05, Hotaru Tomoe (**I have many plans for Sota…**), Mikairi (**What two series are you trying to cross over?**), cerridwen heron, Fuzzy 'Lil' Bella-Chan, ladycarolyn, Dadaiiro (**Thanks for reviewing each chapter. What is your first language?**),** **BloodRoseOTDemon****, Anandria, Sheya, Aneko ( **blushes**), Dark Whispers.**

As always, feedback is most welcome and appreciated.

'Till next time…


End file.
